


An Old Flame

by Klainelover1997



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: My version of what happened between Regina and Samdi at the end of 7x12 and the morning of 7X13 with Henry





	An Old Flame

Oh god, what had she done? When Regina had woken up, she looked around her and truly had no idea where she was. Glancing to the side, she gasped when she saw Samdi - or Dr. Facilier’s naked body next to her. They had clearly had sex and Regina was very aware of the pounding in her head so she guessed that there must have been some alcohol involved as well. She squinted as the light from the slightly opened curtains peeked in and hid her face under the covers. It was then that she felt Samdi start to move in bed next to her. “Good morning, my Queen.” He said, his voice low and sultry. “Won’t you come out from under those covers and let me see how beautiful you are.” Even with her head pounding, Regina found a way to smile. Samdi made her feel things that she hadn’t in a long time...not since Robin. She pushed the covers down off of her face and looked at Samdi. His beautiful brown eyes pierced their way into her heart. “There’s my beauty,” he said softly as he caressed her cheek. The moment felt perfect as Samdi leaned in to kiss her, until suddenly whatever she had decided to drink last night decided that it wanted to make a reappearance. “Regina?” Samdi questioned, seeing a change in her face. She pushed him away and scrambled to get out of bed. She ran into the ensuite bathroom and knelt down in front of the toilet, breathing heavily as nausea began to consume her. She heard footsteps behind her and suddenly Samdi appeared. He knelt down behind her and gather up her hair from in front of her face. Regina would have been very touched at the gesture if she wasn’t trying so hard not to throw up at the current moment. Within a few seconds, she lost her battle as her stomach clenched painfully and she practically dove headfirst into the toilet. Samdi stayed by her side the entire time as she got sick. When the retching stopped, Samdi stood up from the floor, filled a glass full of water and handed it to her. Regina took it and used it rinse her mouth out. 

“You got me drunk…”Regina said quietly, still hanging over the toilet in case whatever she drank wanted a round 2. 

“I don’t know if that’s a fair assumption,” Samdi replied with a laugh. “You were the one who suggested we have a drink.”   
“Yeah...a drink. Not drinks plural.” Regina grounded. “What did you give me?” 

“Tequila. I believe three of them.” Samdi told her. 

“God why!” She groaned. “I know you know that tequila and I are not friends, so why would you keep giving it to me.” 

“Because you kept asking for it.” Samdi laughed. “Just be glad I capped you at three and didn’t let you keep going back to the bottle. I figured when you stumbled into my kitchen counter, we better stop.” 

“And did you have sex with me before or after I got that drunk,” Regina replied. Her protective walls still up. 

“Before...and it was very much initiated by you,” Samdi replied, actually looking a little hurt. “I’ll try and not be hurt that you don’t remember. I’ll give you a moment to clean up.” 

“Samdi, wait!” Regina tried weakly before the man left the bathroom. Regina truly did feel bad. She had never meant to insinuate that Samdi would do anything to her against her will...she had known him long enough to know that he wasn’t that man, especially when it came to her. When the nausea had passed, Regina stood up and came upon the realization that she was still in her bra and panties...and she had no idea where her clothes were. Looking around, she didn’t see any pieces of her outfit from last night, but Samdi's light blue dress shirt was lying on the ground, so she slipped it on. It still smelled of his cologne which Regina happily breathed in. It was then that it all came back to her. She remembered going to confront Samdi about his intentions and how he had left the door wide open as an invitation for her. She remembered the tequila...well the first one anyway. She remembered laughing with Samdi and the moment that he had taken her into his big strong arms and she had kissed him. He had carried her to bed and then Regina remembered the truly earth-shattering sex that she had had last night. Finally, she remembered the moments after where Samdi held her in his arms and ran his fingers gently through her hair. She remembered his gentle kisses to her forehead and how they lay like that all night, their fingers intertwined.

Regina walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, but Samdi was nowhere to be found, so she journeyed farther into the kitchen. “Samdi, I’m sorry about what I said…” Regina started. “I remember now...it just took a moment. Last night was honestly...great. Can you forgive me?” She stared at Samdi’s face, looking for even a shred of hope that she had not royally screwed this whole situation up with just one comment. It took a moment, but soon a huge white tooth smile formed on Samdi’s face and he walked over to her. 

“Of course I can,” he replied. “Especially because you look so hot in my shirt.” Regina blushed and hid her face into Samdi’s strong chest. 

“About that...do you happen to remember where my clothes are?” she asked. 

“I believe they’re in the living room. That’s where we started.” He replied with a laugh. 

“Right, of course,” Regina added, breaking from his arms. She gathered her clothes and then took them in the bedroom to change. When she was finished, she walked out to meet Samdi. “I have to get going,” she said. “Zelena will be wondering where I am and I’m supposed to take the early shift at the bar.” 

“Let me arrange for a car to take you home.”   
“No, I’m okay,” Regina replied. “I think a little bit of fresh air will help me sober up a bit.” 

“You’re sure?” Regina nodded. “When will I see you again?” 

“Soon” she replied as she pressed a kiss to his lips and then left. She left his apartment building and then began walking down the street. She had thought that the fresh air might feel nice, but it wasn’t working as well as she had hoped. In fact, she probably should have taken Samdi up on his offer for a car. However, she wasn’t that far from the bar. Nothing else could go wrong. Just as she was crossing the street to get to the front of the bar, she was met by another voice. 

“Roni?” It was Henry. Oh, God...no. “Hey, How’s it going?” he asked. This was her worst nightmare. 

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked, trying to get the topic off of her. 

“Finishing up a really long night shift,” Henry replied with a sigh. “Given the company’s called Swyft, you’d think it’d go fast, but… nope,” he added with a laugh. “What are you doing out here? ‘Cause you are definitely not a morning person.” 

“I uh actually had a meeting with one of my suppliers.” She lied. 

“A 6:00 a.m?” Henry countered. “In that?” God, he would not give it up. Regina let out a sigh. 

“Okay, fine. There wasn’t a meeting. Now, stop giving me that look.” Regina replied.   
“ I was catching up with an old boyfriend, okay?” 

“At least one of us had a good night,” Henry replied. Instantly, Regina switched into protective mother mode as a sad look fell upon Henry’s face. 

“Oh, Henry, if something’s wrong, you can tell me.” 

“I went to Jacinda’s last night.” Henry began. 

“Oh!” Regina exclaimed, cutting her son off. “I’m sorry, I just didn’t realize that you two were back on.” 

“Well, not anymore,” Henry replied. “‘Cause all of a sudden Lucy broke it up. And then...And then she got super weird. It was, like, suddenly I wasn’t good enough for her mom or something.” 

“Hmm…” Regina began. She was really trying to be sympathetic but her nausea from this morning was starting to creep back. “Well, kids can be complicated, huh? Hey, why don’t you come inside and I’ll fix you some eggs and shoulder to cry on.” 

“Thanks, I could probably use both,” Henry replied as they went inside. Once in the door, Regina felt the overwhelming urge to head to the bathroom once more.

“I’ll be right back okay.” She said quickly as she ran into the bathroom. Henry who was a bit shocked by Roni’s sudden departure grimaced when he heard the vomiting coming from the back of the bar. Regina emerged a few moments later, gently wiping at her mouth. 

“I see last night involved a little alcohol,” Henry replied with a smirk and Regina felt her face blush. “It’s alright. We’ve all been there.” he added. 

“Do you want eggs or not?” Regina replied bluntly as she tried to change the subject. She didn’t want to know about Henry’s drunken escapades and she surely didn’t want him knowing anything more about hers. 

“Yes, mom.” He replied sarcastically with a laugh. However, that one word made Regina’s heart flutter. It had been so long since she heard it escape Henry’s lips and it reminded her once more that they were still cursed. It lit a fire inside of her and if there was one thing that Regina knew it was that she would find a way to get her son back, no matter what it took ...just as long as it didn’t involve any more tequila. 


End file.
